Copper
History (Submitted by Big-Eyed-Girl) March 15th, 2008 Will begins working on a female military robot after I 'nagged' him for months to do so. I am absent for much of the build time due to some pre-scheduled interviews and family events. April 1st, 2008 April Fool's... on me. Will thinks he's so funny. He claims that the face he put on this new machine is my face. I don't see the resemblance. Honestly, if that's supposed to be me, then Will is a worse artisan than I thought. At least she's not hideous, though. Will should have her body finished soon and then we can begin testing. April 13th, 2008 The jokes keep coming with Will. Now he tells me part of the reason he decided to make this "Tilly-Bot" (as he calls it) is because he's 99% convinced that Responsometer #29 has my neural map. As if... I've done the same tests he's ran. My responsometer was like in the 70s. I'm 100% convinced. Will needs to get his head checked. I swear if he sabotages our project by putting my responsometer in the prototype that's mass produced, I'm going to put his responsometer in one of these robots, too. I know he thinks he destroyed his due to his self-doubt convincing him that METAL-10 was some glitchy version of his own mental disorders but I know exactly which responsometer is his. It's number 50. Watch yourself, Will... or I'll have the last laugh. April 27th, 2008 I guess we're calling this machine "Copper" now. It's a definite step up from "Tilly-Bot", I know that much. We even gave her a suitable paint job. I really like the color. It'll look great with an army of green uniform. Will doesn't think the machine needs clothes, but I don't know how I feel about that. He claims this robot was modeled on me and he wants to keep it naked? I guess I feel both creeped out and flattered? Is that a thing? Is that possible? April 29th, 2008 Copper finished her final test. We're planning to introduce her to Iron next week after we perform some minor motor system recalibrations. May 1st, 2008 I have no words... Will... I'm so sorry. I feel his pain... but... this is our project. Will says if we continue making military machines, he's out. I don't know what to do. I'm torn. Do I choose Will or this project? May 2nd, 2010 Responsometers continue to surprise us. After a conversation with a glitchy Gold about second chances and letting go of what's lost, Will decided to pull Copper out of storage and retool her for police use. June 13th, 2013 Metal Men make their public debut, air-dropping into Star City.Network Files: Copper Threat Assessment Resources * Military Grade Chassis: Copper was originally built as a special forces military robot but has since been retooled as a police-gynoid. In this capacity, Copper is able to perform all the functions of a cop, ranging from tactical operations, first aid, crowd control, and investigations. Needing an appearance to make her better suited for public relations, Will decided to use Tilly's likeness as his model. This was meant as an inside joke, due to Tilly insistence that some female robots be built. The fact that Tilly doesn't see the resemblance and is insistent that she looks "nothing like Copper" just makes the joke all that sweeter for Will. ** Sensors: Copper's sensor package is built for speed, giving her as much information as possible to enable split-second decisions. She also has a highly sophisticated targeting system, threat detection software, and traffic trajectory analysis scanners. ** Power Capacity: Copper's size allows her to house a modest battery which can be recharged quickly through the use of a STAR Labs fuel cell. In standard conditions, Copper can operate for twenty-four hours without recharging. If operating long-term away from a STAR Labs robotic charging station, Copper can utilize wall outlets or make use of an internal caloric intake processing system. Due to additional gynoid retrofits, Copper actually enjoys the consuming of food and drink. In particular, Copper loves fish tacos and Dr. Soder. ** Strength: Copper's military hardware makes her a little more rugged than some of the other Metal Men. Copper is able to lift about 10,000 pounds (4,535.92 kilograms) in emergency situations. Be advised that such strain does drain her battery and can cause severe damage. ** Armor: Copper's chassis has limited armor, but while in the field she tends to add a STAR Labs Protective Vest to give her vital systems extra protection. Copper's chassis can sustain most small fire arms. ** Integrated Systems: Copper's chassis is built for military use and is more rugged and dense than some of the other android/gynoid models. She has few integrated systems and storage compartments. * Responsometer: A device invented by Will Magnus and Tilly Lace of STAR Labs, the Responsometer contains a "digital soul" based partly on the neural mapping of Magnus and Lace's friends and family. This device also contains all the necessary programming and functions as the brain of the mechanical lifeform. If the chassis is destroyed, the Responsometer can be recovered and housed in a new chassis. * Personality: Copper was pre-loaded with sarcasm and 'gallows humor' to allow her to better fit in with human police officers. She likes to refer to people as "sir" and "ma'am" but does so with sarcastic effect. Copper does treat some teammates differently than others. For instance, Copper harbors an obvious crush on Gold and considers Tin to be her best friend (or "Bronze Buddy"). * Programming: Copper has been fitted with all the legal knowledge she needs to enforce laws, operate police equipment and weapons, and has been primed with extensive martial arts techniques. Weaknesses * Copper is well-rounded but some of her old tech tends to glitch out. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her primary designation is Law Enforcement and her secondary designation is First Aid & Vehicle Operation. * Designed early on, but shelved due to Will's lack of a desire for anything resembling a military application, Copper was built to be a robotic policewoman, able to perform all the functions of a cop, ranging from tactical interventions, first aid, crowd control, and given a humanoid appearance to make her better suited for public relations. As an inside joke, due to Tilly's insistence that such a robot be built, Will designed her chassis to greatly resemble a mechanical version of Tilly. The fact that Tilly doesn't see the resemblance and is insistent that she looks "nothing like Copper" just makes the joke all that sweeter for Will.Earth-27 Rosters: Metal Men * Will also believes that Copper was Tilly's own neuro-map, hence the reason he chose that responsometer to use for the gynoid body he built to resemble Tilly herself.Deluxe Oracle Files: Will Magnus * On May 1st 2008 Michael Magnus, Will's brother was killed in Khandaq. * Copper has a Threat Assessment ranking of 68, marking her as a High Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Copper * Character Gallery: Copper Category:Characters Category:Metal Men Members Category:Robot Category:Class III Enhanced Strength Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Submitted by Big-Eyed-Girl Category:Metropolitan Category:Police Officers Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Copper Hair Category:Copper Skin